lady piper of house aphrodite
by theneweiyut27
Summary: when piper falls to the world of GoT, in a mission to help them survive the white walkers, what will she do? (no pairings because i fully support jason and piper) rated t cuz i am afraid of fire all the characters belong to rick and whoever made the GoT TV shows
1. Chapter 1

Piper woke freezing, and her back ached.

Strange… she remembers putting on blankets before she went to bed. Maybe she kicked them off?

Reaching aside she tried to feel for them, but only felt freezing wet stone…

Stone?

She opened her eyes and stumbled up to observe her surroundings. Strangely, she was not in the clothes she slept in. Nor a CHB tee shirt, but light leather armor, that had fur but did not cover most of her arms. Thankfully, she had thick Adidas pants, and snow shoes. Looking around, she saw nothing but snow, ice, and mountains of snow. She is standing in the middle of a perfect 5ft wide circle, that she assumed was warm a few hours ago, now covered in a thin layer of ice and cold water.

 _What in hades?!_ She thought. _I don't think this is long island anymore…_

She tried to stand up, but her back felt too heavy, and she fell over again.

Reaching over her shoulder she felt the rough cloth and plastic of a hiking backpack.

She quickly and carefully removed it from her back, her thick clothing hindering her movement.

Opening it. She first saw a dagger. Unsheathing it, she sees it is katapolis, though with an unnatural shade of silver. Breathing a sigh of relief. Well, at least she would be armed!

She quickly attached the sheath (and the dagger) to her belt. Turning, and peeking inside again.

There was only a few more things inside, the jagged sword she took from the brothers, (glowing somehow, but only after she unsheathed it. ) two Ziploc bags of ambrosia, two canteens full of nectar, a few extra shirts and jackets, a handkerchief, and her old cornucopia. She was surprised of the cornucopia, but the handkerchief was what really caught her eye,

She took it out. It felt silky, and was made of a silvery substance. Something like what the hunters of Artemis would wear.

There was a word sewn on it. Ανοίξτε. _Open_ , her mind translated for her.

She said it aloud, and was blasted back as the handkerchief unfolded into a small tent.

She recalled Reyna telling her about something like this,

And peered in.

Inside is bigger than the outside.

A table, a kitchen, and a bed. It was notably warmer in the inside than the outside, she suspected some kind of heating magic. She checked inside the bag again, and a note suddenly popped into existence. She picked it up and read it.

 **To piper.**

 **Hey pipes, its Jason. You disappeared from your room last night. We asked my dad.**

 **He said the gods sent you to help with some kind of other realm of some kind of cold icy zombie problem. They said they chose you because you defeated the ice goddess. Anyways, they sent you some supplies, but were going to send you some more. This is a map of the place you are, personally asked dad for it. Keep the backpack close, be expecting some more tomorrow.**

 **Love,**

 **Jason.**

She flipped the letter over, and found a mini folded piece of paper. She un-folded it, and saw a small map. A small multi-colored dot indicated where she is. Apparently, north of her was a giant wall made of ice, and south of her was some place called Winterfell. Tired as she is, she decided to sleep in the tent today, and start moving tomorrow. She eased herself onto the bed, and fell to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2-day 2

The next morning, she woke up, packed, and proceeded to travel in the direction of Winterfell. Thankfully, she had a magical map to guide her to the nearest road. Once found, she just trekked down the road, trying to move as fast as she possibly can.

She got two hours in her walk before she saw something.

A wooden wheel. She lifts her eyebrows.

So, either she has landed in an old, primitive world, or someone was cosplaying in the middle of the forest.

She decided on the former. But… where is the rest of the cart when there is a single wheel?

She studied the wheel.

There are a few little holes on it, and a few of them were filled with iron spikes that looks suspiciously like arrowheads. She was suddenly alert.

Looking around, she saw signs of a struggle.

Small red dots dotted the ground, presumably blood.

She looked ahead. The blood drops where generally pointing her against a larger trail of blood, into the woods around the dirt road

She followed it in, and only saw more blood. Finally, it leads her to a dead body, with a wound over his throat.

She gags, passing over. The body, it is a body if a young man, looking barely 25.

Behind him is a large clearing. She heard a scuffle, and immediately ducked behind a tree.

She peered back. Two middle aged people (one man and one woman) were trying to scream through pieces of cloth tied over their mouths. Their hands bound behind their backs, watching a young girl, presumably their daughter, thrashing against a group of seven men. She felt enraged.

They were going to rape her!

She took out katapolis and her sword, dashing silently at the group of five men unnoticed. When she reached them, she knocked the first one out with a hilt to the head.

Unfortunately, the rest of the men noticed her, and immediately dropped the girl in shock.

After recovering, the one dressed in the best clothing (presumably the leader) said:

"well, well. What do we have here." While scratching his arm. "another girl! A beautiful one too." He looked at his other 5 buddies', "well, why are you still standing like fools?! Go get her!"

she burst into motion before the other thugs reacted. She used the flat of her blade to knock the one standing closest to her to the ground. No matter what the giant war changed her, she is still not a murderer! Turning around, she kicked the one behind her. She thought using her charm-speak to help her with this fight, but decided against it. The less demigod magic revealed the better.

The rest tried to rush at her at the same time. It would have would have worked, if she was not a demigod, with enhanced strength and senses (it makes sense, she is still part goddess, right?!). she kicked and deflected until all of them is groaning, on the ground, and some clutching at their male parts.

She smirked, and helped the girl that she saved up.

"you, all, right?"

 **do you like it? I might add a few more demigods later.**

 **Pls review! I do not care what u rite!**


	3. Chapter 3-winterfell

"Are you okay?" she asked.

The other girl just stared at her

And screamed, then fainted.

So, she gently picked her up, and strangely, she seemed really light.

She carried her to the two middle aged people quietly, and untied them, and they began to thank her.

Finally, one of them asked her. "what is your name? What are you doing out here?"

She considered this a bit. And said, "my name is piper, I come from far away, and I am just traveling."

Soon, she learned that the two middle aged people are named Helen and Jackie, and the person she saved from being raped is their only daughter, and they are heading back from a trade trip to the Karhold, and heading to a place called Kings Landing, which seemed to be like the capitol of this 'Westeros' place.

They were also going on the way to Winterfell to pick up goods. So, she asked if she could hitch a ride (politely, of course.) but they said an axel on the wheel of their cart has been shot down, so they will also have to walk.

But they gave her a lot of gold for saving them. (she tried to decline, but they insisted.)

They had also hired a bodyguard, but he has been murdered by the (now tied up and knocked out) bandits.

Piper walked next to the cart wreckage, and tried to pick it up. Surprisingly, the cart seemed so light that she applied too much force, and ripped the cart in half.

She looked around, luckily no one saw that.

The small family (the girl awakes, and cuddling by a fire) is resting, and trying to sleep, as it already seemed to get darker. She quickly dissembled the destroyed cart, lying to the family that she used her sword to dissemble it, claiming they need more firewood, and it's getting cold.

Thinking about why the gods would chose her over all others, she fell asleep.

After three days of traveling, they arrived at Winterfell.

Winterfell, as explained to her by Helen, is the home to the warden of the north, the starks. It is a large hulking mass of gray stone. Inside, she thought of how this fort was built.

Before they arrived inside the gates of Winterfell, piper Charm-spoke the family, and the band of man, that they were saved by an unnamed warrior, that ran off after he saved them, and entered the fort after the family headed to the royal family to hand over the criminals.

Right now, the warden of the north is called Rickard stark, and he lives in the castle with his two sons Brandon, Eddard, and his daughter Lyanna.

She has only been looking at the royal family silently, being quiet and unnoticeable.

She payed just enough fee to live in a small motel, but she didn't go to some great hotel for royals, first because she didn't have that kind of money, and because she didn't need to attract attention to herself. She ate food from her cornucopia, and also did exercises, she had to keep fit, right? Of course, she did all this in her room, firstly because the people here discourage girls from doing sports. Sexist, right?

Also, the people here don't even have the decency to keep an eye away, and just stared openly at her. She is probably considered clean and beautiful here, even though she hasn't had a bath for at least a week.

A week? She checked her backpack.

And on top of her things, lay a small bundle of things, and a letter.

She opened the letter first.

 **Hey piper,**

 **Its Jason again. First, between the last letter and now, the gods explained to us that we are generally stronger than the humans that live on that world. So, on that world, you would be able to jump higher, run faster, and carry more things than a normal human. we figured that you might need some form of currency, so in the packet we sent you a pouch that Hecate gave us. She said it is bigger on the inside, and carries 1,000 gold 'dragons', which is the highest form of currency there. We also decided that since you don't have a shield, we are going to give you one. Inside the packet, there is a watch. It works like Percy's old one. Tyson kept spares, so we decided to give you this one. The time is set to the time on your world.**

 **Love,**

 **Jason.**

She felt a little homesick after reading the letter. Checking the pouch, she tied it to her belt, and put the watch on her arm.

 _Well_ , she thought, after checking the map again, _time to go exploring again._


End file.
